Transport
Armored Transport is a one-day DLC heist in PAYDAY 2 released on November 14, 2013 and to consoles in 2014. Contracted by Bain, it involves the crew attacking immobilized GenSec armored trucks for the loot contained within. The heist takes place in one of five different settings: Crossroads, Downtown, Harbor, Park and Underpass. Assets crossroads dlc (asset).png|Transport: Crossroads Location underpass dlc (asset).png|Transport: Underpass Location downtown dlc (asset).png|Transport: Downtown Location harbor dlc (asset).png|Transport: Harbor Location park dlc (asset).png|Transport: Park Location Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Inside Man Aced Bain's plan Overview Objectives #Drill or C4 into the immobilized trucks. #Pick or saw open the safe boxes. #Get the loot to the getaway vehicle. #Escape. Walkthrough Depending on the mission, there are between 1 and 4 armored transport trucks to be plundered. Their doors must first be opened, either by drilling or with 4 shaped charges. Note that the 2 side doors always open alongside the rear ones, so trucks are always open to fire (and access) from several sides but still provide some cover. Also note that using shaped charges will destroy a portion of the loot contained within the vehicle. Inside the trucks are nine strongboxes along the left wall. Those must be individually either lock picked or sawed open with the OVE9000 saw (which is a good primary weapon to bring on this job). Loose cash items and bags can be found inside; depending on the mission bags can be either banknotes, jewelry or gold. The two rearmost armored boxes (and their content), as aforementioned, will be destroyed if the truck is blown open with C4. It can be a little difficult to find the correct angle to grab the contents of the middle row of boxes, so be sure to double check them. As soon as a bag item is picked up, Bain will send the escape vehicle underway. There is a chance to find secret documents in one of the boxes, which will unlock the bonus Train heist as a follow-up after successfully completion of the armored transport mission. Trucks will often have a standard GenSec red shirt waiting within the rear compartment, but players may find a Bulldozer waiting for them if playing above normal difficulty. The loot recovery and escape vehicle will be sent once the required number of bags have been stolen: *In the 'Harbor' version, the vehicle might either be a boat (near the rightmost end of the dock) or a van (near the leftmost end of the dock or on the street opposite of the warehouse). If the heist happened in the street and not on the dock, it might be a good idea to move the bags towards the dock area while waiting for its arrival (bags can be thrown up from the street into the storage room overlooking the street, which is a decent defensive position closer to the docks). *In the 'Downtown' version, you might escape either via helicopter (from the roof on the building opposite from the starting point) or van (at the starting point). *In all other cases, the vehicle is a van parking not far from an edge of the map. Be advised that depending on your luck and position, quite a lot of running and carrying (or throwing) out in the open might be required to reach it. 'Crossroads' is the most difficult version of all 5, with police attacking from basically all angles and a heavy sniper presence. It has the highest payout, though, and cash registers in surrounding stores plus 5 ATM's in the street can provide additional income. Gallery Crossroads.jpg|Crossroad's starting point. It's among one of the points which you'll start at. Downtown.jpg|Downtown's starting point. Harbor.jpg|Harbor's starting point. You'll be starting in an steel container. Park.jpg|Park's starting point. You'll be starting next to the truck which clashes the GenSec convoy. Underpass.jpg|Underpass's starting point. You'll starting next to the Ambulance which acts as a ambush for the convoy. Achievements Category:Armored Transport Category:PAYDAY 2